


I Go Looking For You

by alistoney



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Artist AU, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Coffee date, College AU, Domestic, Fluff, Getting Together, Instant Attraction, Kinda, Love Letters, M/M, Recreational Drinking, Secrets, art student!alec, meet cute, street artist!magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: “Holy shit,” he whispered under his breath. Because it wasgorgeous. Alec was an art major. He’d seen his fair share of amazing art, but he’d never had something so effectively take his breath away. Something that so obviously held passion in every stroke of color.As he let his eyes sweep over the art another time, his gaze snagged at something at the bottom corner of the piece. A word. He moved closer to see it, pulling out his phone and pointing the flashlight to the wall so he could properly see it in the dark.WarlockOr Magnus is a street artist. Alec is an art student who is particularly enamored with a certain street artist’s work. They meet in an art store.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in the making for a while and I’m super excited to put it out into the world! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I know very little about art or street art. Everything in this fic is based off what I found on the internet when i did research. So I’m sorry if it isn’t super accurate haha. I hope you like it! 
> 
> As of right now the entire fic is all planned out to be nine chapters with an epilogue and I hope to post weekly. 
> 
> If you’d like to live tweet I’ll be tracking #iglfyfic on twitter
> 
> And lastly, a very special thank you to my beta [niyaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niyaa) for cheering me on and being a second set of eyes on this! You are wonderful!

“Would you  _ please _ stand still?” Alec whined as his brother turned to pluck another chip out of the bowl on the counter instead of standing in position.

“I’ve been standing here for a half hour, I’m bored,” Jace whined back. Alec rolled his eyes and said nothing as he erased and redrew the curve of Jace’s left arm onto his sketch pad. 

When Jace saw that Alec wasn’t going to engage him anymore, he turned to the couch where Izzy was sitting. Alec groaned again at the sudden movement and set his pencil down. Jace had never been the best model. After twelve years of trying to use him as one, Alec didn’t know why he was surprised. 

“Why don’t have to do this?” Jace questioned Izzy who was lounging on their couch with another bag of chips and salsa. 

“I did it last time,” she informed him between bites, “And maybe you shouldn’t have gotten drunk and told Alec he could use you as a model since he had to drag your trashed ass home.” 

Alec grinned at his sister, he could always count on her to be on his side.

“Exactly,” Alec said turning back to Jace and correcting his position for the fifteenth time, “don’t move. You owe me one.”

Jace rolled his eyes but he didn’t move from where Alec had positioned him. Alec thanked the world for small miracles and pulled out his phone to take a photo of Jace just in case.

“I’m never letting you take care of me when I’m drunk again. I always make stupid promises to you,” he said after another short moment of silence. 

Alec sighed and mourned his concentration. Jace was  _ not _ good at silence, and Alec really needed silence in order to get this assignment for his class done in time. 

A cloud moved past the window, blocking the afternoon sun and cast a shadow over the side of Jace’s face that Alec suddenly had the intense need to draw into his assignment. 

“Don’t move,” he yelped and Jace rolled his eyes. 

“I’m  _ not _ ,” he said, annoyance clear in his tone. 

Alec ignored him and took a photo on his phone, moving closer and snapping another photo to get better detail. 

Jace raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t move. Alec smiled at him in thanks. 

“Hey while you’re up, mind passing me a chip?”

Alec rolled his eyes and turned to the bowl on the counter, picking up a chip and getting as much salsa as he could onto it. He turned to Jace and brought it up to his mouth, deadpan.

“Open wide,” he said seriously.

Jace couldn’t keep a similarly straight face, pressing his lips together against a laugh. 

Izzy just rolled her eyes at them from the couch. Alec pushed the chip, with its mountain of salsa against Jace’s still closed lips and laughed when he tried in vain to grab it all into his mouth. 

“I hate you,” he grumbled around the chip in his mouth and Izzy laughed loud and bright from the couch. 

“Love you too,” Alec replied. 

***

The next day Alec walked home from campus in the dark. 

He’d gone to his professor’s office hours for a second opinion because he couldn’t for the life of him figure out how to replicate the shadows from the day before in a way he liked.

He  _ had _ gotten the advice he’d wanted but he’d  _ also _ somehow ended up spending an extra hour drawing pictures with Professor Starkweather’s seven year old daughter, Mia, while the evening light had dwindled into darkness without him realizing it. 

He hadn’t realized it was nearing eight until Hodge started packing up his things to leave and Alec resurfaced from a very intricately thought out picture of an alien to find that the sun had set. He blinked at the moon shining through the window in shock. 

Hodge chuckled and shook his head while Alec tried his best not to flush at the fact that he’d quite literally just spent an hour working on drawing an alien with a seven year old. 

At least he knew choosing to get an art education degree was the right choice. 

“Come on Mia,” Hodge said, fondness clear in his voice. 

Mia handed the drawing to Alec with a sparkling grin. 

“It’s for you.” 

Alec, surprised, looked down at the rainbow creature they’d created on the paper. 

“Are you sure?” 

Mia’s blue eyes were bright with joy and Alec couldn’t help a smile from making its way onto his face. 

“It’s a present. Because you’re such a good alien drawing teacher.” 

Alec chuckled, standing up and ruffling Mia’s hair playfully. 

“It’s only because you’re such a good student.” 

He carefully put the drawing into his bag, already thinking about where he could hang it up. Maybe that empty wall next to his closet. Or the fridge. 

“I’ll see you in class tomorrow,” Hodge said as they exited his office and parted ways in the hall. 

Alec’s apartment was a fifteen minute walk from campus and he pulled his jacket tighter around himself as he steeled himself for the walk in the October chill. 

The cool air hit his skin as soon as he pushed the door open and he shuddered. It was too cold to take the regular way home. The shortcut might be a bit sketchier but it was faster and Alec would rather not freeze to death. 

Decision made, he turned and started to make his way towards the alley behind the fine arts building. There was a low fence Alec could easily jump at the end of the alley and it cut his walk time almost in half.

He started making his way down the alley but stuttered to a stop two thirds of the way down. He slowly turned to the left to face what had caught his eye and couldn’t hold back a gasp of surprise.

The wall was awash with color, beautiful swirls of blue, purple, and gold that had Alec stuck staring in awe. Painted in the center of the swirls of color, there was a woman with cascading dark hair and eyes closed in bliss. The swirls of color seemed to be flowing from her form somehow, like magic. Emotion welled in Alec’s chest unbridled, without his permission as he studied the peace painted into the woman’s face and the way the tendrils of color seemed to belong to her. 

“Holy shit,” he whispered under his breath. Because it was  _ gorgeous.  _ Alec was an art major. He’d seen his fair share of amazing art, but he’d never had something so effectively take his breath away. Something that so obviously held passion in every stroke of color.

As he let his eyes sweep over the art another time, his gaze snagged at something at the bottom corner of the piece. A word. He moved closer to see it, pulling out his phone and pointing the flashlight to the wall so he could properly see it in the dark. 

_ Warlock  _

Alec bit his lip. He wondered what it meant. Was it a title for the piece? A signature? He found himself wanting to know everything about the artist who had made such a captivating piece. 

He switched his phone to camera mode, turned on the flash, and took a photo of the wall. 

The photo was a bit dark and grainy but it captured the important parts and Alec smiled slightly at his screen before he pocketed the phone. 

***

“Biscuit, did you take my paint again?” 

Magnus looked to the other side of the building where Clary was busy painting the wall opposite to where Magnus was working. 

She turned to look at Magnus over her shoulder, his dark blue can of spray paint in her hand just as he’d suspected, and sent him a cheeky wink. Her mouth and nose were covered by her mask but Magnus knew there was mischief in her eyes without having to see the accompanying smirk. 

She’d finished her outline much faster than Magnus had, the large posters with her prints already lying on the floor next to her. 

He took a step closer to see what she was working on and whistled lowly under his breath when he saw that she’d painting the outline of the New York skyline against the building. 

“Well would you look at that,” he grinned, “The student has become the master.” 

Clary’s familiar laugh warmed the autumn night and Magnus felt fondness bright in his chest.

“Only because I learned from the best.”

Magnus beamed. He remembered that day when Clary had barely been a teenager and she’d asked him if she could watch him do his street art. She’d been hanging around at the music store Magnus worked at a lot and Magnus liked her in a fond sort of big brother way so he’d agreed. 

Her eyes had been wide with awe and afterwards she’d asked him to teach her. Magnus had only been a senior in high school at the time and didn’t know exactly what he was doing with himself or his life. But in that moment with Clary, he’d poured everything he’d had into teaching her.

Clary’s first ever piece had been a collaboration with Magnus. An abstract magical realism version of the statue of liberty that was still up in an alley in Queens. Seven years later and they still get dressed up in all black, Clary wearing the old paint splattered leather jacket Magnus had given to her for her seventeenth birthday, and go to town on a back alley or abandoned building. 

Magnus loved Clary. She was his little sister in every sense of the word, one of his best friends. And he was proud of her. 

He stepped in closer to her now and trapped her in a hug that had her laughing and burrowing into his chest. 

When he pulled away he had the can of blue paint in his hands. 

Clary’s eyes went comically wide when she saw her empty hands and then looked up to where Magnus shook the bottle in his hand triumphantly. 

He knew she was going to pounce before she moved and side stepped fluidly, grabbing Clary’s waist and throwing her over his shoulder easily. 

Magnus laughed loud and uninhibited as Clary continued to try and reach around him for the can. She was giggling too hard to have any success, body swaying back and forth over Magnus’ shoulder. 

“Hey,” she protested, breaths coming out between bouts of giggling, “pick on someone your own size.” 

Magnus laughed again and patted her lower back consolingly. 

“Steal paint from someone your own size then.”

***

The next day Magnus was exhausted. The paint stealing fiasco had shot his and Clary’s concentration to hell and it had taken them twice the time is should have to get their pieces up. He wouldn’t change the night for the world, but damn was he exhausted. 

Having a six hour shift of waiting tables at Pandemonium after staying up half the night was not the best combination and he was looking forward to crashing on his couch for a quick twenty minute nap before having to hurry to his night class on campus. 

When he unlocked his door and stepped into the apartment he did a double take. 

Cat and Ragnor were both sitting in his living room staring at the door as if they’d been waiting for him. Given that they didn’t live there, they probably had been. 

“I gave you those keys for emergencies only,” Magnus said as he dropped his own keys into the bowl by the door and peeled off his coat. 

Cat raised an eyebrow in that annoyingly calm way she always did and stood up from the couch. 

“You looked dead on your feet when I saw you this morning,” Cat stood up and ran a hand down his arm comfortingly. Magnus leaned into the touch with a sigh and accepted the hug Cat pulled him into.  

He caught Ragnor’s eye over Cat’s shoulder and laughed lightly when he rolled his eyes fondly. 

“I think making sure you were fed counts as important enough to use the keys,” Cat continued as she pulled away from the hug and gently tugged Magnus into the kitchen. 

That’s when he noticed the smell. It was heavenly and smelled wonderfully like Cat and home. His stomach growled pitifully and Cat sent him a knowing look that Magnus returned with a glare. 

She grabbed three bowls from the cabinet, handing one to Magnus with a smile. 

“Go ahead,” she said, “we made chili. Your favorite.” 

Magnus was hit with a rush of gratitude for the both of them as they all scooped chili into their bowls and made themselves comfortable at the table. The three of them had been inseparable since high school. They’d seen Magnus through many a rough patch in his life and he couldn’t imagine his life without the two of them in it. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he said softly into the comfortable silence that had settled between them. 

It was quiet for a moment after he spoke. Cat took another bite of chili and hummed. Ragnor snorted into his glass of water before setting it down. 

“Probably starve.”

***

The bell chimed brightly as Magnus stepped into Idris Art Supply. Clary was sitting at the front of the store and grinned at him as he passed her. 

“Biscuit,” he nodded at her, giving her a two fingered salute and making his way to the back of the store where the acrylic paints were located. 

Magnus had been coming to this art store for as long as he could remember so it wasn’t hard for him to find the colors he needed. He stopped shortly in the next aisle over and contemplated buying a new brush when the bell over the door chimed again. 

His eyes were drawn to the sound and he looked up just in time to watch the most  _ beautiful  _ man he had ever seen walk through the door. He had dark unruly hair that curled enticingly around his ear. His legs were clad in dark jeans that made them look like they went on  _ forever _ . And when the man looked up and smiled over at Clary, Magnus nearly dropped the paintbrush in his hand. Because the man’s smile lit up his entire face, one side of his lips quirking higher than the other, and making his eyes shine. He was breathtaking. Or at the very least he had taken  _ Magnus’  _ breath away.

Magnus watched as the man disappeared into the aisle of drawing supplies, before turning to Clary and with wide eyes. 

Who is  _ that _ ? He mouthed in her direction, groaning when she just laughed knowingly at him. 

Magnus stood staring at the paintbrush in his hand for a long moment, debating whether he should go talk to the man. He was beautiful and Magnus had never had trouble putting himself out there. But for some reason he stayed where he was, staring down at the paintbrush and debating his choices. 

In the end, he didn’t have to end up making a decision, because the man walked into the same aisle as him a few seconds later. 

He didn’t notice Magnus for a second, busy looking down at the package of charcoal pencils in his hand. When he did look up, Magnus felt his breath get caught in his throat as his bright eyed gaze landed on Magnus. 

His eyes were so much larger close up, big and doe-like. 

He seemed to freeze when he saw Magnus and the two of them stood there in the aisle for a long second, just staring at each other. 

Magnus bit his lip when he caught the man’s eyes dip lower, running down the length of his body and then back up. 

When he looked back at his face and realized Magnus had noticed him pretty blatantly check him out, his cheeks went an adorable shade of pink that made Magnus grin.

“Hey,” Magnus said, confidence fueled by the man’s obvious interest, “you here to look at paint brushes?” he gestured to the display in front of him and smiled. 

“Yes,” the man answered, “paintbrushes, yes-” his eyes were wide as he stuttered out a response. 

Magnus found it inordinately adorable.

The man walked over and looked at the paint brushes. They stood close enough that their shoulders almost touched. If Magnus were to lean even a breath to his left their shoulders would connect. 

“Do you come here often,” Magnus asked, half because he genuinely wanted to know if he’d somehow not noticed this beautiful man before, and half because he didn’t want their short conversation to end just yet. 

The man turned to look at Magnus and their shoulders brushed slightly. The half second of contact left Magnus breathless and he bit his lip in surprise. 

When he managed to look up and meet the man’s gaze he saw that he had one eyebrow arched upwards questioningly, a smile playing on his lips. 

“Are you trying to use a line on me?” he asked. 

Magnus let out a startled laugh, surprised, before answering. 

“Is it working?” 

The man bit his lip to contain a smile and moved so that their shoulders touched again and didn’t break the contact this time. The small spot where their bodies connected warmed Magnus from the inside out while somehow also sending shivers down his spine. 

“Maybe.” 

Magnus grinned. 

“Then yes.” 

The man laughed, the sound bright and beautiful, making his eyes shine. Magnus wanted to hear the sound again. Immediately. 

“I’m Alec,” the man said, holding out the hand that wasn’t holding the package of charcoal pencils. 

Magnus took the hand, refusing to put any thought into the way their hands seemed to fit together almost perfectly. People didn’t think those types of things about people they’d only just met a grand total of five minutes ago. 

“Magnus.” 

Alec smiled, eyes flicking back and forth as he kept eye contact with Magnus. Their hands were still clasped together. Magnus found he didn’t want to let go. 

Alec seemed to notice a moment after Magnus did that their hands were still together and cleared his throat before pulling his hand away and putting both of his hands behind his back. 

“Um- to answer your question, I just started coming here. The art store closer to my apartment closed down.” 

“So you frequent art stores?” Magnus asked, genuinely curious, and half hoping Alec would start frequenting this particular store. 

At his question Alec seemed to light up. Magnus had to stop himself from audibly gasping at the brightness in his smile and the way it crinkled the skin by his eyes.

“Yeah,” Alec said, smile not dimming in the slightest, “I’m actually an art student down at NYU so I usually need art supplies pretty frequently.” 

Magnus couldn’t hide his grin over the idea of seeing Alec around the store again. 

“Well I basically live here,” Magnus said, grin stupidly wide at the way Alec seemed to watch him fondly, “so I do hope I’ll be seeing more of you, Pretty Boy.” 

Magnus delighted in the way Alec’s cheeks went red at the words and his eyelashes swept over his cheekbones as he dropped his gaze to the floor bashfully. 

When he looked back up at Magnus he was smiling softly, humbly flattered. 

“What about you?” he asked lightly, “are you an artist too?” 

“I am,” Magnus confirmed, idly playing with the paintbrush in he’s picked up earlier so he had something to do with his hands, “though art is more of a hobby for me. I’m in school getting a chem degree.”

When Magnus looked up at him through his eyelashes Alec was biting his lip in a way that should not have been as hot as it was. 

“So you’re ridiculously smart then?” Alec asked and this time it was Magnus turn to blush. 

“I wouldn’t go  _ that _ far.” 

Yeah Magnus had done pretty well in high school despite having no one at home to help him out and he hadn’t failed any of his classes so far. But that didn’t mean he was ridiculously smart. 

Alec waved him off with a roll of his eyes. 

“Don’t try and be humble. My sister’s a chem major too, I know for a fact that all of you are crazy smart.”

Magnus couldn’t say that he wasn’t flattered, even if Alec’s claim didn’t have much real evidence. 

He was about to take a step further into Alec space when something buzzed in his pocket and he jumped slightly.

Alec fished his phone out of his pocket, sending Magnus an apologetic look that he brushed off. Magnus didn’t mind. Alec being distracted by whoever had called gave Magnus time to study Alec without him noticing. 

His lips turned up at the corners when he answered the phone and he talked with his hands even though the other person couldn’t see it over the phone. Magnus found it endearing. 

Alec was an odd mix of charmingly adorable and obscenely hot and Magnus honestly didn’t know what to do with that. All he knew was he definitely didn’t want this to be the last time they saw each other.

When Alec hung up the phone and turned back towards Magnus he averted his eyes but it seemed Alec had caught him staring from the ghost of a smirk that played over his lips. He was infuringly handsome. Magnus really  _ really  _ wanted to kiss him. 

“That was my sister,” Alec explained, “something’s come up and I’ve got to go help.” 

He looked disappointed and so Magnus didn’t feel stupid for feeling disappointed as well. Yes, they’d only just met but there was obviously something there between them. Alec was interested and Magnus was definitely on board. 

“It was nice meeting you,” Alec said softly and Magnus nodded with a small smile.

“I’ll see you around Pretty Boy,” Magnus called out after him as Alec turned to make his way to the check out. 

Alec turned to look at him over his shoulder, cheeks a pretty pink that Magnus knew he’d be thinking about for far longer than necessary. 

Magnus was so glad he’d run out of paint.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by Something Beautiful by NEEDTOBREATHE and somehow ended up becoming 2k longer than it was supposed to be haha. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec was on his way to lunch when he saw it. He had almost passed by without noticing, but the splash of color caught his eye and he’d turned towards it without thinking about it.

He was glad he had because there on the wall of an abandoned building a few feet ahead of him was a gorgeous piece of street art.

The piece took up most of the wall, painting it with bright blues and golds that started in the middle and flowed outwards. In the center were three silhouettes, hand in hand. The color seemed to originated from their joined hands. As if it was pouring out of their bond.

Alec didn’t even have to look to know who had created the piece. The lines held the same kind of passionate intent that Alec had seen in the first piece back in the alley by NYU. The piece that Alec had gone back to look at more times than could be considered normal.

Sure enough, when Alec walked over to the building to get a closer look he found the tag on the bottom corner of the wall that read _Warlock_ in long looping letters.

He pulled out his phone and took a step backwards to get a photo, adding it to the album on his phone where he had the photos of the other piece saved.

There was just something about the art. The way it seemed to exude emotion, that kept making Alec come back to it in awe.

He didn’t know what had spurred the artist to make these pieces. Didn’t know how their mind worked or how they pushed passion into the paint. But every part of it was beautiful and Alec felt like he was in on some kind of secret just by being able to see them.

He stood there for a long moment before he stepped up to the wall and brought his hand up.

The piece still smelled faintly of spray paint but when he carefully brushed a hand against the color, it was dry against his fingers.

He followed the line of magic like color until he got to the silhouettes in the center and paused.

He let his fingers linger on the figure in the middle and smiled to himself.

***

The bell chimed over the door as Alec stepped into the art store.

Clary waved and then smirked knowingly at him. Alec had to will himself not to blush as he studiously brushed past the counter and didn’t make eye contact.

Alec had been coming back to the art store as often as he could and Clary had definitely noticed. Alec was also sure she knew exactly _why_ he kept returning. There were only so many art supplies you could need at a time.

They never actually talked about it, but Clary always managed to bring Magnus up every time Alec came to check out and every time without fail Alec proceeded to blush a brighter red than should be possible for a human being.

Magnus was hot, had a beautiful smile, and had seemed like a genuinely good person. Alec was intrigued. Sue him.

He’d thought about kohl lined eyes and the curl of his lips as they’d spread into a genuine grin much too often for it to be considered any semblance of healthy.

It was just that they’d clicked so quickly during that short conversation that Alec couldn’t let the thought of Magnus go. There had been something there, a sort of spark that had ignited from the moment their shoulders had touched. And that didn’t happen to Alec very often. Come to think of it, he wasn’t sure it had _ever_ happened before. And so here he was, pretending he needed new paint for the third time this week.

Magnus had said he basically lived here and yet he hadn’t been at the shop any of the times Alec walked in.

This time though, just as he’d picked package of watercolors, he felt a warmth against his back and froze.

The press of defined muscle against him sent a jolt of electricity down his body and he barely contained a gasp.

“Watercolor,” the warm, smooth voice that Alec had been dreaming about for _days_ , said quietly.

“Magnus,” Alec breathed, turning his head to look at his face where it was leaning over Alec’s shoulder.

Their faces were so close that Alec could feel Magnus’ breath on his cheek as he let out an amused breath.

“In the flesh.”

He took a step backwards away from Alec and Alec mourned the loss of his touch before he spun around to face him.

He was _beautiful_ . Possibly even more so than Alec had remembered. There was a streak of blonde in his hair and gold under his eyes that accentuated the deep brown. Necklaces swayed over his chest that Alec really _really_ wanted to touch. Alec felt almost underdressed in his jeans and t-shirt.

“Hey,” he said much more breathlessly than he had meant to.

Magnus lips twitched and he took one small step back towards Alec.

“Hi.”

He was just short enough that he had to tilt his head up slightly to look at Alec through his eyelashes. Alec had to bite his lip to hide the way the gaze made his blood warm.

There was something about Magnus’ eyes that made it impossible for Alec to look away. They always sparkled with something close to mirth but there was also something deeper hidden behind that. Something Alec wanted to know about.

“Hi,” he said again and mentally kicked himself. He already said that, _stupid._

Magnus just laughed in amusement and shifted his weight so he was leaned more into Alec’s space. Alec could smell the faint scent of sandalwood waft off of him this close and he had to physically restrain himself from closing his eyes and breathing it in. He was pretty sure Magnus would think he was crazy if he did that.

“Long time no see, Pretty Boy,” he said, voice low and velvety. Alec felt his cheeks flush and ducked his head to try and hide it even though he knew it was no use with them standing so close to each other.

He huffed out a breath to try and get his cheeks under control before smiling slightly.

“Yeah, I was starting to think I wasn’t ever going to run into you again.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Alec wanted to take them back. It wasn’t exactly admitting he was making up reasons to come back to the store in hopes of seeing Magnus but it was pretty damn close.

Instead of looking put off, Alec found that Magnus’ lips had turned up into a wide smile. It brightened his eyes and made him look even more beautiful than before. Which Alec didn’t even know was _possible_.

“I’ve got to admit,” he said, “I’ve been disappointed that your pretty face hadn’t been around the last few times I’ve visited.”

Alec felt himself blush again but didn’t even bother trying to hide it this time. Magnus’ smile grew wider and he leaned just that much closer.

Alec kept his eyes on him as he reached out and took the watercolor from Alec’s hands. Their fingers brushed for a split second and Alec felt the touch all the way up to his elbows. It was almost impossible to hide the shiver that ran through him.

If Magnus felt it too he didn’t say anything. He just turned the paint over in his hand, long ringed fingers moving gracefully over the package.

“How’s the art student life been treating you?” He asked after a moment of studying the paint.

Alec shrugged. His life, school wise hadn’t been very interesting lately. Just a bunch of projects and one annoying piece for his human anatomy drawing assignment that he had redone seven times and still hated.

“Nothing much,” he answered, “I’ve got a human anatomy project that’s been driving me up a wall. My siblings are horrible at being models for me,” he rolled his eyes fondly, “can’t sit still to save their lives.”

When he looked back at Magnus, his eyes were glittering, lashes lowered.

“Alexander,” Magnus said smoothly, “if you needed a model, all you had to do was ask.”

Alec felt lips turn up into a smile and he bit his lip. He wasn’t sure what to say to that. Because now his mind was stuck on the idea of drawing Magnus. Of sketching the smirk on his lips and the curve of his biceps. To somehow capturing the grace that was obvious in the way he moved.

“You can draw me whenever you like,” Magnus continued, catching Alec’s eyes and looking into them with intent, “in whatever state of dress you would prefer. I’m very versatile.”

Heart curled in Alec’s gut and he didn’t look away, even as he felt his cheeks grow warm. Magnus licked his bottom lip and Alec’s gaze flicked down to follow the movement.

“I’ll bet,” Alec answered, voice low and gruff, keeping his eyes on Magnus’ lips.

Alec wanted to kiss him. So bad. And something told him Magnus wouldn’t mind if he did. His small smile had erupted into a full on delighted grin at Alec’s response.

Alec was about to say fuck it and lean in, when Clary poked her head into the aisle, startling them away from each other.

They didn’t go very far but there was a respectable distance between them now. Alec could no longer feel the warmth radiating off of Magnus’ skin.

Clary made a complicated face at them, starting with surprise and cycling through amusement and glee before settling into a knowing raise of eyebrows that was directed at Magnus more than Alec.

“Sorry to interrupt,” she said, looking from Magnus to Alec and then back at Magnus, “but you’re going to be late for your shift if you don’t leave right now.”

Magnus fished his phone out of his, frankly sinfully tight, jeans and grimaced as he clicked it open to check the time.

“Thanks Biscuit,” he said, smiling at her before turning his attention back to Alec.

Magnus took a step back into Alec’s space and skimmed his fingers down his arm in a way that left tingles in his wake and had Alec holding his breath.

“I’ll see you around Alexander,” he said with a sweet smile and then turned on his heel, leaving Alec alone in the aisle, breathless.

“Fuck,” Alec muttered into the empty aisle.

***

Alec hummed quietly under his breath as he dropped his bag by the door and slipped out of his shoes.

He didn’t have much work, other than the human anatomy project and he was feeling particularly inspired. He didn’t know if it was just that Magnus as a person was full of life and was perfect inspiration or if it was the way he had sparked a certain kind of giddiness in Alec that he’d never quite felt before.

Either way, Alec was feeling happier than he’d felt in a long while as he made his way into his apartment to try and find where he’d thrown his sketchbook in frustration the night before.

Izzy was sprawled out on the floor in the main room, textbooks and notebooks open across every open space and glasses slipping dangerously down her nose.

Alec smiled fondly at her. She hadn't noticed him yet and her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, the same way they used to when she was a baby and had to use all her concentration to fist a spoon and feed herself.

“Hey Iz,” he said, standing in the doorway. He wasn’t going to dare trying to step through the organized chaos all over the floor and ruin whatever Izzy’s system was.

When Izzy looked up at him, she had her pen in her mouth and he could tell from the faraway look in her eyes that she’d probably been studying for hours.

“Test coming up?”

Izzy nodded, looking warily at the piles of papers all around her. Alec smiled at her in encouragement. Izzy had always been independent in everything she did. She wasn’t good at asking for help, didn’t like admitting she needed it. As her older brother, Alec had learned early on how to help her out without overstepping.

“Study snack?”

Izzy made a distracted sound that Alec took as an affirmative so he made his way to the kitchen, taking two apples out of the fridge and getting the knife from the drawer.

He cut the apples into slices the way their mother used to do for them when they were young and then arranged them on a plate. On his way out of the kitchen he grabbed two knives and the jar of peanut butter from the pantry.

Izzy had an unhealthy obsession with peanut butter so Alec thought she’d appreciate it

When Alec made it back to Izzy he braved the piles of papers, stepping in small patches of still visible floor carefully.

Izzy looked up at him in amusement and then picked up a textbook from next to her to make room for him.

“Bon appetit, Miss Chemist,” he said, holding out the plate and peanut butter with a flourish before sliding onto the floor next to her.

“Thank you, Alec,” she said quietly with a smile that Alec only ever got from Izzy. One that had a sort of love that only a little sister could have for her big brother written all over it. Alec would never tire of that look. He was pretty positive he had a very similar smile reserved specifically for Izzy.

Alec nudged their shoulders together and handed her a knife.

“Think you can take a little study break to spend some time with your big brother?”

Izzy looked at the books around her for a long moment and then nodded decisively.

“Five minutes.”

Alec internally cheered in victory.

They settled onto the couch, Izzy burrowing into Alec’s side and offering him an apple slice.

“Where were you?” She asked in between large bites.

“The art store.”

Izzy raised an eyebrow at him and Alec internally groaned. She knew he’d already gone to the store yesterday.

“But you went yesterday,” she said slowly, brows furrowing as she thought, “ and Monday too. That’s three times in five days, Alec.”

Alec sighed, he was well aware that going to the store so often just to see Magnus was a little pathetic. But Alec liked him. _A lot._ And he’d had to leave so abruptly the first time they met that he hadn’t gotten a number and today he’d been so distracted by Magnus’ _everything_ he’d completely forgotten to ask.

“I met someone. At the art store,” Alec said, deciding to just tell her. Maybe she’d be able to actually help him not suck at getting Magnus’ number.

Izzy sat up straighter and smiled incredulously.

“You met someone?”

Alec rolled his eyes at her, pushing her shoulder.

“You don’t have to act so surprised.”

Izzy pushed him back and then turned to him with a more serious look in her eyes.

“I’m not _surprised_. You’re a catch Alec. I’m just happy for you. You’ve never told me about meeting someone before. This is a first.”

Alec smiled at her, throwing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his chest for a hug. Sometimes he didn’t understand how he was so lucky to have a little sister as wonderful as Izzy.

“Thanks Iz,” he muttered into her hair, breathing in the familiar strawberry scent of her shampoo.

“Tell me about him?” she requested softly.

And so Alec did.

***

“Alec’s not here,” a voice said as soon as Magnus walked into the art store.

He turned towards the register to find Clary and Maia sat on the counter with matching grins.

Magnus narrowed his eyes at both of them.

“How do you even know about Alec?” He asked pointing at Maia. She hadn’t been at the store either of the times Alec and Magnus had talked.

Maia laughed and twined her hand with Clary’s.

“What do you think Clary does while you go flirt shamelessly with Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome?”

“Tall Dark and Handsome?” Magnus asked in amusement, looking at Clary who he was sure had come up with it.

Clary just shrugged, “you can’t say he’s _not_ can you?”

Magnus smiled and leaned his elbows down onto the counter next to them.

“He _is_ handsome, isn't he?” he sighed softly, “and he’s so sweet too.”

Clary’s eyes had softened when he looked up at her. It was a look he knew well. Clary might be years younger than him but she had always been able to read him scarily accurately.

“You like him a lot,” she stated, “you haven’t pursued anyone since Camille and that was almost four years ago. He must be special.”

She was right. Magnus had put up a wall against love after Camille. He had loved her with everything he had. She’d been there when Magnus’ father had left, had stood by him through that last horrible year of high school. She was his light in the darkness. Young, naive, eighteen year old Magnus had believed he was going to marry her. He gave her his heart and she’d crushed it.

After that, he’d been convinced love wasn’t for him, that all it brought was pain. He still flirt with people, still took people home with him but he’d stayed away from anything serious for almost four years. There was something about Alec though, that had unlocked the long hidden part of Magnus’ heart. The part that wanted more than just one night. It scared him.

“I think he is,” he said softly. He thought about the way Alec smiled, as if Magnus had startled joy out of him. About the soft way his fingers brushed Magnus’ and the spark that Magnus had felt on his skin. The way both interactions had left Magnus feeling stupidly giddy and light on his feet.

Clary shared a look with Maia before hopping off the counter and pulling Magnus into a hug.

“As the most functioning couple in your life,” Clary started, grinning delightedly when Magnus laughed, “Maia and I say you should ask him out.”

Maia nodded in agreement from the counter, smiling adoringly at Clary.

“I’ve heard it’s a good first step for a relationship,” she joked, sending Clary a wink.

“We wouldn’t know,” Clary answered, referencing the not so normal progression of their relationship.

Maia and Clary had been friends since they were young and their parents had put them on the same soccer team. They’d also both been pining after each other for years. Magnus had heard the story about how

Clary had jumped into Maia’s arms and kissed her after they’d won the championship dozens of times. The rest was history.

“I don’t know if I should be taking advice from a couple that took five years to get together,” Magnus teased.

Clary and Maia didn’t have time to retaliate because the door chimed and they all turned at the sound.

Magnus’ mouth turned up into a smile and he barely noticed Maia whispering to Clary behind him.

Alec stood in front of the door wearing jeans and a simple baggy hoodie with the sleeves pushed up over his forearms. Somehow it made him look cute and unbearably hot at the same time.

“Alexander,” Magnus said,  smile growing wider when Alec turned towards him and his face lit up.

“Magnus!”

Clary and Maia got up from the counter, brushing past Magnus like the least subtle people they were.

“Remember what we talked about,” Clary whispered before Maia dragged her away, giggling. Magnus glared at their backs as they walked away.

When Magnus turned back to him, Alec was watching Clary and Maia giggle into each other’s shoulders with a fond sort of look on his face. Magnus wondered how well Alec knew Clary. He always smiled or waved at her when he came into the store.

“So,” Magnus said, clapping his hands together, “what do you need to buy? I can help you find it if you want.”

Alec’s eyes widened for a second before he ducked his head.

“Um,” he sighed and a look of resignation made its way onto his face, “I don’t need to buy anything.”

His cheeks had gone slightly pink in the same way they had when Magnus had flirted with him. It was cute, made his eyes look brighter and his eyelashes swept over his cheekbones as he dropped his gaze to the floor. But despite how pretty he looked, Magnus wasn’t exactly sure _why_ he was blushing.

“What do you mean?”

Alec bit his lip and kept his eyes on the floor for a moment. When he looked back up at Magnus he looked determined, as if he’d made a decision and was set to see it through.

“I don’t need anything. I didn’t need anything last time I came here either,” he stuttered a second over his next sentence before taking a breath, “I keep coming back so often because it’s the only place I know I might see you.”

Magnus’ lips parted in surprise and he felt his own cheeks go warm at the admission.

Alec was watching him, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth in what was probably nerves.

Magnus let his lips turn up into a wide smile and he took a few steps forward so he was in Alec’s space.

“I’ve been doing the same thing,” he admitted softly, a nervous sort of giddiness lighting under his skin, “Clary’s started making fun of me for it, I’ve been doing it so often.”

Alec’s answering smile was slightly startled. As if he hadn’t expected Magnus to be just as enthralled by Alec as Alec was by him.

“Wow, I—I definitely didn’t see that coming.”

A smile was still firmly planted on his lips and his eyes were sparkling. Magnus leaned closer, Alec’s admission giving him a burst of bravery.

“I know we barely know each other,” Magnus said quietly, “but you are absolutely fascinating Alexander. And I like you. A lot.”

Somehow Alec’s smile widened into something even more beautiful and Magnus’ breath caught in his throat.

“I like you a lot too,” Alec answered, and Magnus felt a rush of fondness for him. He was a _dork_. An adorable dork who made a cheesy line sound way cuter than it had any right to.

“Good to know,” Magnus nodded, giggling slightly.

Alec took a small step forward and Magnus’ held his breath as their chests brushed together slightly. Alec was still blushing but he looked determined again.

“I was wondering,” he started, letting out a breath that ghosted over Magnus’ cheek, “if you wanted to go out sometime. On a date. With me.”

Magnus leaned so that their chests were firmly pressed together and brought his hand up to brush the back of his fingers across Alec’s cheek. It was probably much too intimate of a gesture for someone he’d just met and not even been on a date with yet, but it made Alec’s eyes shine so Magnus didn’t care.

“I’d love that.”

***

“Magnus!” Dot called, running over and winding an arm around Magnus’ waist, pulling him into her side as if she hadn’t seen him just last week.

Cat stood leaned against the wall and shook her head fondly at them.

“You ready for a night in?” She asked with a grin.

They’d come to pick Magnus up after his shift at Pandemonium and were going to Dot’s apartment for their monthly night in. They usually painted each other’s nails and complained about work and then fell asleep on the couch. It was a tradition Magnus and Cat has started back in high school and Dot had joined in when they’d met her in college.

Magnus pressed further into Dot’s side.

“Ugh, yes. I’m exhausted.”

Dot patted him sympathetically on the shoulder. Cat came over to his other side and draped an arm over his shoulders. Magnus moved so that both his arms curled around their waists and they made their way to the subway as a unit.

Half an hour later Magnus found himself curled up on Dot’s couch, one hand in Cat’s as she expertly painted his nails a navy blue. Dot was on the other side of the couch, legs kicked up, painting her own nails a mint green that matched the shirt she was wearing.

Magnus leaned his head back into the cushion, the cool slide of polish soothing on his nails.

Cat looked up at him and smiled sympathetically.

“Looks like someone had a long day,” she commented, leaning down to blow softly over Magnus’ nails.

Magnus let his eyes slip shut and nodded.

“I had to cover Elias’ shift. He had some sort of last minute emergency. I’m exhausted. Working sucks.”

Dot snorted from the other side of the couch.

“Tell me about it. I love my job, I do, but my classroom was chaos this afternoon.”

Magnus and Cat grinned at each other before turning to look at Dot expectantly. She was a second grade teacher and thus always had hilarious stories. Seven and eight year olds could come up with the craziest ideas.

“Do tell,” Cat said, absently holding her hand out for Magnus’ other hand. Magnus held it out for her as Dot started her story.

“One of my kids decided it would be a good idea to feed the caterpillars we had in the classroom to learn about metamorphosis to the pet hamster while my back was turned. Half the class was horrified while the other half were cheering him on. They were full on chanting,” She threw her head dramatically over the arm of the couch and sighed, “it took me fifteen minutes to calm them down and the poor caterpillar still got eaten. I’m not sure the hamster even enjoyed it.”

Magnus laughed and then had to stifle it when Cat glared at him for moving his hand.

“Second graders,” he chuckled, “they’re a real handful.”

Dot made a noise of enthusiastic agreement before pulling herself back into a sitting position and turning to Cat.

“How was your day?”

Cat didn’t look up from Magnus’ nails as she answered.

“Much less interesting than yours,” she said, “although someone _did_ try to just up and rip their IV out of their arm and someone else almost threw up on me when I was checking their vitals”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at her, “that’s uninteresting?” he questioned, earning a classic Cat eyeroll.

“It’s less interesting than a second grade class chanting while sacrificing their caterpillars to the class pet,” she replied deadpan.

There was a second of silence following her comment and then Magnus startled into laughter, Dot cackling next to him and Cat laughing into her hand. They laughed until Magnus’ side hurt and he could barely breathe.

Once they’d calmed down somewhat and saying the phrase _sacrificing the caterpillars_ no longer set them off into another round of giggles, Magnus moved to let Cat drop her head onto his lap. She draped her legs over Dot’s and they settled into their familiar movie watching positions.

Magnus had the remote in his hand and was about to turn on the TV when Cat and Dot turned to look at him in a synchronized motion.

“You didn’t tell us about your day.”

Magnus shrugged, “It was pretty normal.”

Dot sent Cat a knowing look and then grinned mischievously at Magnus. They knew something he didn’t.

“That’s not what I heard,” Dot said innocently, “I heard you have a date with Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome next week.”

Magnus’ lips curved up into a smile, remembering Alec’s stilted offer of a date and the way he’d lit up in both relief and joy when Magnus had accepted.

“Do you guys all have group chat without me or something?” Magnus asked incredulously, “How does everyone know about this?”

Dot laughed and poked Magnus’ shoulder. 

“Everyone doesn’t know. It just came up when I was with Clary today.”

Magnus shook his head fondly. Clary and Dot were close. There wasn’t much Clary didn’t tell her. She was like a little sister to Dot even more so than to Magnus.

“His name is Alec, not Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome,” he corrected, “But yeah, we’re going out for drinks.”

If either of them noticed the way his voice had gone softer when he talked about it, they didn’t say anything.

***

That night Magnus climbed into his bed, trying to come up with an idea for his next art piece. It had been a few weeks since he’d put something up and he was itching to get back out.

He’d just draped the covers over himself when his phone buzzed on his bedside table. He picked it up to look at the screen and let out a small laugh when he saw a text from Alec on the screen.

_Were you being serious when you offered to be my model? Because if you were I have a great second date idea_

He turned, getting comfortable in the bed and then slide the phone open to answer with a stupid grin on his face.

_Someone’s confidant. Already planning a second date. What if drinks go terribly?_

Alec replied immediately. Magnus imagined what he was doing. Was he lying in bed too? He wondered if he was feeling as giddy as Magnus was from one simple text.

_Something tells me we’ll be just fine_

Magnus hid his charmed laugh into his arm even though there wasn’t anyone to hear it.

_I think you’re right_

Beginnings, he thought as Alec wished him goodnight and he put his phone back on the bedside table.

His next piece would be about beginnings.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for beginnings! I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos feed my soul
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a Christmas miracle!! This fic updated haha. Sorry it took so long, this semester was killer for me, but I’m on break now yay! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Don’t forget to use #iglfyfic over on twitter

Alec had started taking alternate routes home from campus. After he’d found the second piece by Warlock, he’d wanted to find all of them. 

Today, he was taking a back route that took twice the time to get home. It was worth it when he turned the corner and noticed a bit of color on the wall next to him.

This piece didn’t have as much bright color as the other two had, but Alec could still recognize it as Warlock’s art. It had the same silhouette style figure as the second piece Alec had found and the lines curved in a way that had become familiar with how many times Alec had gone back to look at Warlock’s work. 

Alec stepped back and snapped a few photos, adding them to his Warlock album and then stood and admired the piece for a moment. 

The silhouette stood at the beginning of a long winding road. It seemed to be both ready and nervous about whatever journey lay ahead. Alec wondered if the silhouette was Warlock. If something had inspired the piece or if Warlock had just created a story in their head. 

He wanted to know the way Warlock’s brain worked. How they thought of such beautiful pieces that showed so much emotion. There were so many questions that Alec would probably never get the answer to. 

Unless—

Alec dropped his backpack to the ground and rifled through it until he found his sketchbook and a pen. 

Maybe there was a way to get answers. 

He scribbled a message into his sketchbook and debated how to sign it before he shrugged and just ended the note with a simple A. It gave Alec a name in Warlock’s head but didn’t give away much, just in case.

He ripped the page out of his sketchbook and carefully folded it up, neatly writing To: Warlock on the outside. He then put it onto the ground in front of the art piece and put a rock on top of it to keep it in place. 

It wasn’t his best idea. Someone other than Warlock might take the note. It could fly away even with the rock holding it down. Maybe, Warlock never came back to look at their art. Who knew? 

But just getting his thoughts about the pieces out of his head and onto paper had made Alec smile.

***

Max was over. 

If the discarded backpack and soccer cleats in the hall weren’t a dead giveaway, the yelling coming from the main room definitely was.

Izzy and Jace by themselves were loud, but adding Max to the mix made them exceptionally rowdy. 

After Alec picked up Max’s things and set them with his in the closet, he went to go see what his siblings were up to. 

When he got to the living room, it was to see the three of them on the ground, wrestling over what looked like the TV remote. 

Jace had it in his hands, trying to avoid Max’s grabby hands from where he was straddling him and kicking Izzy away from him on the other side. 

Alec rolled his eyes and plucked the remote out of Jace’s hands. 

Jace and Izzy made loud noises of protest but Alec just rolled his eyes at them. 

“Alec!” Max grinned, clambering off of Jace and pulling Alec into a hug. He’d just hit his growth spurt and was up to Alec’s shoulder already. 

Alec ruffled his hair and grinned. He didn’t get to see Max often enough. He and their mother still lived out in Brooklyn, but Max was so busy with soccer and starting high school that he only came around a few times every couple of weeks. 

“I feel like you keep getting taller every time I see you,” Alec commented, pulling Max in for another quick squeeze. 

“Maybe he’ll get taller than you,” Jace said from where he was still on the ground. 

Alec made a face. He couldn’t imagine his baby brother being taller than him. It was already crazy to think about the fact that he was a freshman in high school. 

Max grinned mischievously up at Alec, “watch out Mr. Tallest In The Family,” he said, “I’m coming for you.” 

He pushed himself up onto his toes, bracing on Alec’s shoulder to get as tall as possible. Alec tried to push him off, but that just ended up starting a wrestling match that both Izzy and Jace joined. 

Izzy and Jace took Max’s side and all three of them easily tackled Alec to the ground into a tangle of Lightwood limbs. 

“Three against one is not fair,” Alec groaned from the floor, trying and failing to get Izzy off of his chest. 

“Life’s not fair,” Max said sagely, patting Alec’s cheek and rolling off of him. 

“Wise words from the littlest Lightwood,” Jace said with a laugh.

“I’m not little,” Max argued, pushing Jace’s shoulder half-heartedly 

Alec shook his head at them and stared up at the ceiling with a smile. His siblings were a handful, but he loved them endlessly. 

“Come on,” Alec said, sitting up, “help me make dinner.” 

All three of them groaned from the floor but eventually got up to follow him to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Jace started giving out jobs. While Alec cooked more often than him, Jace was actually much better in the kitchen. Alec and Max were good at following directions and Izzy wasn’t terrible if someone monitored her. 

Jace was good at being creative in the kitchen and had never made something that didn’t taste somewhat good, so he was their unappointed leader whenever they all cooked together. 

Izzy and Max were put to work chopping up peppers while Alec started boiling pasta and Jace got out the spices they would need. 

They were a well-oiled machine by now and dinner was ready relatively quickly. Max set out plates for everyone and it reminded Alec of family dinners back when they’d all lived together. 

“So,” Max said once they’d all sat down at the table, “I’ll be free next weekend. Do you guys want to do something?” 

They all nodded in agreement. They would always make time for Max even if it meant rescheduling other plans.

“We could go out to lunch or something,” Izzy suggested between bites of food. 

Max grinned, “sounds good to me.” 

***

Alec could not concentrate on his assignment. He’d tried to lock himself in the studio to try and get it done but his mind kept drifting. 

He couldn’t help thinking about the street art and the note he’d left for Warlock. He wondered if they’d read it. About whether it had made them smile. 

He’d told himself he expected nothing to come of it. It was just a way for Alec to get his thoughts out and Warlock might never even read it. But he couldn’t help but want them to have read it and know what Alec thought about their work.

He was startled out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed on the table behind him. 

Alec laughed to himself when he opened his phone to a text from Magnus. 

_ Apparently my cat is trying to assert his dominance over me. _

A photo of Magnus with a small gray cat accompanied the text. The cat was curled into his hair, one paw hanging over his left eye. Magnus was pouting but Alec could tell, even through the photo, that he was trying not to laugh. 

It was adorable. Alec was more than a little charmed. 

Ever since they’d exchanged phone numbers a few days ago, they’d kept up a steady stream of text messages. They mostly comprised Magnus blatantly flirting and Alec trying to flirt back and failing spectacularly. Magnus seemed to enjoy his failed attempts though, so maybe he wasn’t as bad as he thought.

Out of all the suggestive and flirty lines Magnus had sent him, surprisingly, this photo of him; messy-haired and trying not to laugh at his cat on his head, was the one that had worked best. Alec suddenly had a very strong urge to pull Magnus into his arms and kiss him.

Friday couldn’t come fast enough. 

Alec smiled and saved the photo to his camera roll before he typed out a reply. 

_ Your cat was already in charge and you know it. _

That sparked a long conversation where Magnus tried to defend his dominance and then ultimately succumbed to his defeat. 

It kept Alec’s mind off of Warlock for a bit. He knew he was smiling like an idiot down at his phone but he couldn’t help it. 

There was something about Magnus that made him feel at ease. Something awe inspiring and intriguing about him. 

Magnus made him feel the same way he felt when he saw Warlock’s art. Like he wanted to know everything about it.

That it took his breath away. 

***

“Let’s go the back way,” Magnus said, crossing the street and gesturing to a dirt road that went behind the buildings on the street. 

Cat just smiled and nodded . She knew he liked to go back and see his work after the fact. 

Some artists never went back to see their work. But Magnus was always drawn back to see. Sometimes it looked different in daylight. Sometimes he’d see other people admiring it and smile to himself. 

This piece of his had been very impromptu. He usually planned pieces out for weeks before putting them up. But after Alec had asked him out the other day, his head had been full of thoughts about where it could go. What Alec could end up meaning to him. He barely knew Alec, but there was something about him. Magnus knew he wanted it to be the beginning of something special. 

So he’d expressed it in the only way he knew how. Through art. 

When they reached the wall where the piece was up, Magnus felt himself smile. 

“Magnus,” Cat whispered, “it’s beautiful.” 

Magnus’ smile grew wider, and he knocked their shoulders together. 

It really was beautiful. The winding paths in front of the silhouette curved in just the right ways and the black paint stood out against the off white wall. Sometimes art born of pure impulse ended up being better than something meticulously planned out. 

Magnus moved forwards and brought a finger to the wall, tracing one of the longer paths. He hoped it would be the one he and Alec took. 

He was about to move away from the wall when a piece of paper on the ground caught his eye. It was flapping against the rock that was on top of it but Magnus could make out the words on it all the same. 

_ To: Warlock _

Magnus bent down and removed the rock, picking up the folded piece of paper and staring at it. 

No one had ever left him a note before. 

“What’s that?” Cat asked, leaning over Magnus shoulder to look at the paper. 

“I don’t know,” Magnus murmured, unfolding the paper carefully. 

The handwriting was messy and made Magnus smile.

_ Warlock-  _

_ I don’t know who you are and I’m not the best at words but I needed you to know that your art is beautiful. I’ve never seen so much of an artist’s passion behind their work. You inspire something in me.  _

_ I don’t know if you create from personal experience, but if you do, I hope that whatever path you take ends up leading you exactly where you need to go.  _

_ -A _

Magnus traced his finger over the signature. A single letter, written all in one stroke of a pen.

He’d never gotten such genuine feedback from anyone before and he couldn’t deny that it charmed him. 

Magnus refolded the paper and carefully pocketed it. He was sure he’d be coming back to the note when he needed encouragement.

He looked back at his piece one last time. Saw the passion talked about in the letter in his own work and felt something like pride glow in his chest. 

***

“How do I look?” 

Magnus spun away from his vanity where he’d put the finishing touches on his makeup. 

He’d decided on a subtle smokey eye with a hint of gold glitter on his lower lids to make his eyes stand out. His shirt was slightly sheer with hints of gold to match his eyes and he topped it off with a tangle of gold necklaces he’d draped over his chest. 

“Beautiful, as always,” Cat answered, smiling as Magnus did a small twirl for her. 

Ragnor grunted without looking up from his book. Magnus took it as an agreement of Cat’s words. 

He looked at himself in the mirror for a second to admire his work and smiled. He looked good, if he did say so himself. 

A quick look at the clock told him he had ten minutes until Alec arrived. They’d decided to go to the bar near Magnus’ apartment for drinks. It was close enough to walk, so Alec had agreed to meet him at his apartment so they could walk together. 

A knock sounded on the door and Magnus felt his heart speed up on instinct, excited nerves filling his chest. He hadn’t been on a real date for almost four years. He’d almost forgotten what a first date felt like. 

Magnus smiled as he pulled the door open and then had to try very hard not to stare when he got a look at Alec in the doorway. 

He wasn’t wearing anything fancy. Just a thin long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans, but the fabric clung to his skin in all the right ways. His hair was mussed up as if he’d been running his fingers through it and his smile was warm when his eyes landed on Magnus. 

Magnus wanted to pull him inside, press him against the door, and kiss him senseless. But he doubted that would be very gentleman like for a first date, so he restrained himself. There would be plenty of time for that later. 

“Alexander,” Magnus greeted, stepping back to let him into the apartment. 

Thankfully, Cat and Ragnor had stayed in Magnus’ bedroom. Magnus wasn’t sure having Alec meet his friends so early was a good idea. Especially when they were essentially like family. 

Magnus grabbed his jacket from beside the door and smiled at Alec, whose cheeks seemed to flush just slightly at the attention. 

Magnus smiled wider. 

“Ready to go?” 

Alec nodded, returning Magnus’ smile with a beautiful one of his own. 

Magnus wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last not kissing him. 

***

“So,” Magnus said, looking at Alec over the rim of his glass, “why are you studying art?” 

The Hunter’s Moon was busy, so they crowded together against the bar. Magnus wasn’t complaining. He was close enough to feel the warmth of Alec’s body and smell the subtle hint of his cologne. It was nice.

Alec shrugged, taking a sip of his drink, “I’m good at it,” he dropped his gaze to the ground and then looked straight at Magnus unwaveringly, “because it makes me happy.”

Magnus felt himself smile. It was the simplest answer and yet it was so genuinely honest. Magnus was startled by how charmed he was by it.

“That’s a good answer,” he murmured, following the movement of Alec’s eyelashes as he blinked once and smiled. 

He was rather beautiful when he smiled like that. Soft and sweet, eyes lit up in easy happiness. He hoped he could be on the receiving end of that smile many more times. 

They settled into easy conversation after that. Talking about their week and their favorite art styles. 

That was until Magnus’ eyes caught on the billiards table at the back of the bar and he suddenly couldn’t shake the thought of draping himself over Alec’s back and helping him line up a shot. 

Alec noticed his attention had shifted and looked over his shoulder. 

When he turned back around his smile had grown wider.

“Wanna play?” he asked. 

Magnus grinned. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

As it turned out, Magnus’ plans to sensually teach Alec how to play billiards completely fell apart when he let him go first and Alec sunk more than half his balls before Magnus even got a turn. 

When he looked up from the table afterwards, a cocky smirk on his lips, Magnus vowed to  _ destroy _ him. 

It got competitive after that. Magnus wasn’t sure how many games they played nor how many drinks they drank but there was a tingling in his veins when Alec looked at him over the cue stick as he lined up his last shot and won their last game. 

“I believe that’s 3-2,” Alec said, straightening from the table and raising his eyebrows at Magnus. 

Magnus scoffed. 

“The first one didn’t count.” 

Alec laughed, loud and bright. He’d gotten louder and more confident as the night had gone on. Magnus liked it. 

“It’s your own fault for underestimating me,” he said, retrieving Magnus’ jacket from where he’d dropped it onto a chair halfway through the second game, and handing it to him. 

“You’re infuriating,” Magnus replied taking the jacket from Alec and rolling his eyes. 

It was surprising how at ease he felt. Alec’s presence beside him was comforting and exciting. He didn’t want to say goodbye yet. 

“I’ll walk you home,” he said as they stepped out into the cool autumn night. 

Alec smiled at him and Magnus heart soared.

“I’d like that.” 

Magnus let Alec lead him in the right direction towards his apartment. 

They walked hand in hand, shoulders brushing every few paces. Magnus bit his lip against a smile every time it happened. 

They were in the middle of a conversation about Alec’s three rowdy siblings, when Magnus noticed that Alec was rubbing his arms. 

Magnus reached out and took Alec’s hand in his. He didn’t notice the way Alec blushed and looked down at their hands with a smile. He was too busy shaking his head and trying to rub warmth back into Alec’s fingers which were cold to the touch. 

“You’re cold,” Magnus stated, looking up at Alec. There were goosebumps on his arms and his nose was slightly pink from the cold. Magnus had the startling desire to lean in and kiss it. 

Instead, he pulled off his jacket and held it out to Alec. 

Alec blushed but shook his head. 

Magnus rolled his eyes and didn’t back down. 

“Are you rejecting my act of chivalry?” he asked plaintively, trying and failing to keep the amused smile off of his face.

He could tell Alec was trying not to smile. 

He took the jacket from Magnus and pulled it on. It looked good on him, the black stark against his pale skin. 

“What about you?” 

Magnus smiled, reaching out to take Alec’s hand again. 

“I’ll be just fine,” he assured. 

And it was true. He was sure the fondness warming his chest alone could keep him warm tonight. 

When they reached Alec’s apartment, Alec stopped by the door and ducked his head just enough so he could look up at Magnus through thick lashes. 

He let their eyes meet and then a smile bloomed on his face, soft and slow. 

“I had a really nice time.” 

He was so  _ so _ beautiful. 

Magnus didn’t even need to think about it. 

He took a step forward into Alec’s space, cupping his jaw with one hand and pulling him close by the waist. 

“So did I,” he whispered against Alec’s lips and then kissed him.

Alec’s lips were soft, and he tasted of gin when he parted his lips to let Magnus in. 

Magnus made a satisfied noise in the back of his throat and Alec smiled into his mouth. 

It wasn’t a mind blowing, sparks flying kiss like in the movies, but it was damn near perfect for Magnus. 

When Alec pulled away, Magnus kept his eyes closed for a moment longer, memorizing the feel of Alec’s lips against his. 

When he opened his eyes, Alec was looking at him, head tilted and the barest trace of a smile on his lips. 

“I’ll see you later?” Magnus murmured and Alec nodded grin growing. 

Magnus turned on his heel to walk back down the hall, when—

“Wait!“ 

When he turned back around, Alec was in the hall, looking at Magnus earnestly. 

“Your jacket—“

Magnus slowly let his eyes drag over Alec’s body and smiled.

“You can give it back to me on our second date.” 

He delighted over Alec’s blush in response and then threw him a wink.

“Looks better on you anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos feed my soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! We got a little meet cute. Let’s see where that goes. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day <3
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


End file.
